The present invention relates to an LED display blood pressure meter.
A conventional blood pressure meter employs mercury column as the blood pressure measuring means in which the high and low blood pressure values are indicated by the scales aligned with the levels of the mercury column. The scales are read directly by the operator and an error will inevitably happen due to the deflection of the sight angle. Moreover, in case such blood pressure meter is damaged or discarded, the mercury is very apt to contaminate the environment.